Gorlois: The House of Honour
by Morgana's Child
Summary: Gorlois and Vivienne first met way before Uther took the throne and Vivienne conceived three children: Morgause, Morgana and Elaine. But the house was never meant to last with Morgana's powers, Gorlois work and Uther's hard judgements. Friend must kill friend and the house must fall. (Elaine added to put more legend in)
1. The House

The House Gorlois' Members-

Gorlois the Warlord, the founder of the house and was Uther's best friend and greatest warrior who died in battle.

Vivienne the magical wife of Gorlois, the mother of the last two High Priestess and the king's daughter.

Morgause the second last High Priestess and a bastard child.

Morgana the last High Priestess and the bastard queen of Uther Pendragon.

Elaine the secret child of Gorlois and Vivienne. Gorlois' only true by blood child.

The raven represents the glorious house of Gorlois and Morgana kept true to that when she changed.

The house of Gorlois is for warriors and fighters. Swordplay is important and so is intelligence, loyalty and honour.


	2. Gorlois: Chapter one

Disclaimer: if I owned Merlin, this would be a spin off

* * *

><p>Gorlois-<p>

The eighteen year old warrior sat outside the great hall waiting for Uther to come out. Uther Pendragon was his best friend who had a desire to one day rule Camelot. Gorlois never got that but he didn't question his friend.

Uther finally left the great hall and grinned at Gorlois. "My dear friend." Uther helped him up.

"Lord Uther," Gorlois smiled. "It has been far too long."

The future king nodded in agreement. "It has, so what are the plans for tonight? Go to the tavern and get some maids?" Goloris was happy to have his best friend back and his fellow solider. He had known Uther since he was a child and vowed that he would always stay loyal.

"Nahh, I hear that two ladies are coming tonight. Both have been reported as beautiful. One is the Lady Ygraine of the House de Bois and Lady Vivienne of house Alistair," Gorlois smirked. "We should give them a nice welcome to the kingdom of Elmet."

Uther chuckled. "I agree."

"We have to find wives soon. Especially you, if you wish to win Camelot."

"I can't imagine myself married," Uther shrugged.

Gorlois huffed. "And I wish to marry the one and not a whore looking for money. My woman has to be virtuous, loyal and caring with a good sense of honour. A woman who can pick up a sword."

"A woman with a sword?" Uther questioned.

"Why not? I believe in equality," Gorlois stated.

Uther nodded "As do I."

"We should just go drinking now and pray to the gods we sober up before we meet the ladies," Gorlois suggest.

"That is a good idea."

* * *

><p>That night Gorlois and Uther stood at the entry of Elmet's castle and watched as a carriage travelled towards them. When it stopped a manservant opened the door and two gorgeous noble women got out.<p>

Gorlois only looked at the last one to exited. She had long black hair, pale skin and green eyes. She was attractive, really attractive. Her black hair was in a bun and she was wearing a right black dress.

Gorlois and Uther both bowed and the ladies curtsied.

Gorlois took the black haired ones hand and kissed it softly. "I am Goloris, my lady."

"They call me Vivienne, my lord." She smiled at him and Uther shot him a knowing look. Uther knew that Gorlois was already crushing on this woman and he really liked her already. He was shocked about this and how quickly she got him.

"Vivienne is a lovely name, luckily it was paired with someone as beautiful as you," Gorlois nodded. Vivienne blushed red, she wasn't going to let her true nature show through. "The reports say that you are a witch."

"A witch? I am. Does that scare you?" she tilted her head curiously.

"I fear it is too late to be scared, you have already enchanted me."

Uther rolled his eyes and escorted Ygraine into the castle.

Gorlois watched and offered his arm to Vivienne. "Milady."


	3. Vivienne: Chapter two

Vivienne and Ygraine sat in one of the chambers of the castle. They had been staying in the castle for three days now and Ygraine was hopelessly in love with Uther. Vivienne didn't know why. Uther's ambition was foolish; he would go nowhere near the throne of Camelot. Gorlois was realistic with his dream, it wasn't too big. He just wanted to be a knight and serve a good king.

"Has Gorlois asked yet?" Ygraine asked Vivenne with a smirk.

Ygraine chuckled and shook his head. "No, but he sent a letter to my father. Gorlois will get my father's blessing anyway though. Soon we will be courting."

Ygraine giggled before she stood. "Do you think Uther likes me?" she asked gently. Ygraine was worried that Uther didn't feel the same. If he was to be king, he needed a queen that would give benefits.

"Like? No. He completely and utterly loves you," Vivienne smiled at her best friend. "And why shouldn't he? You will be his queen and you will bore him a heir for his kingdom." She hid her belief that Uther would never reign.

"Then why hasn't he requested me?"

The witch shrugged. "Maybe he has in secrecy."

"Hopefully, he's kind and sweet. I don't care about his future throne, I just want him."

There was a knock on the door and Ygraine turned to Vivenne. "Come in," the future queen commanded.

Gorlois was the one to enter and he bowed at the ladies. He was wearing armour and crying a sheathed sword. "I wish to speak to the lady Vivienne…in privacy."

Ygraine smirked again at the witch and left. Vivienne poured herself some wine. "Would you like a beverage?" she asked Gorlois.

Gorlois shook his head. "I received a letter from you father."

"Oh?"

"He says that he is well and healthy. He also told me that it would be appropriate if I were to ask you for a courtship," Gorlois sat next to her nervously.

Vivienne grinned at him happily. She didn't love him nor liked him. But, this man was rich enough and worthy enough to make his own dynasty. She could only picture the glory of possibly one day being betrothed to the man. "I agree with my father," she nodded. "It would be a fine match."

"So, may I escort you to the feast tomorrow night?"

She nodded as her smile grew. "Yes, that would be wonderful."

Gorlois chuckled feeling relieved. "I must return to the training fields, farewell milady," he kissed her hand and left.

Once he was gone Ygraine came in with excitement. "Did he?"

Vivienne nodded and Ygraine nearly jumped with glee. "I'm so pleased for you. He is a good man; you will make a perfect match."

"I know," Vivienne nodded just as happy. She took a swig of her wine. "Looks like we both are getting more than souvenirs this trip."


End file.
